


Trick me or Treat me?

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Good Girl [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex slavery au, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: It’s All Hallows Eve on Hala and Vers has a little game up her sleeves.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Vers/ reader
Series: Good Girl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Trick me or Treat me?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 3!! A little one shot in the Good Girl series universe. Day 3- Trick or Treat! Hope y’all enjoy!

You were knelt on the floor with your eyes to the ground as Vers entertains her guests. Today was a day called All Hallows’ Eve and Vers dressed you up as a puppy, the ears, your collar and the tail the only things decorating your body. All you knew was that people like to drink and get scared on this holiday. You were never too fond of this day. Vers liked to trick people the entire week before the holiday and you were on edge all the time. She has yet to do anything to you but the day was not over just yet. The guest’s slaves were all sat next to you in a row. This was usually how home parties went, unless their slave was the main attraction. Luckily Vers had no plans to show you off which you were grateful for.

You could hear them start to play a game with candy. You heard someone say trick or treat. You were confused because who would want a trick over a treat? That just makes no sense. You hear people gagging and spitting things out so you quickly tune the noise out. Another hour passed before Vers showed the last person out. You see her feet make their way into your line of sight. Her hand lifts your chin up as the other grabs your arm to help you off of your knees. You hum as she pulls you into a deep kiss. She nibbles your bottom lip before pulling away.

“You were such a good girl tonight, baby. I’m so proud of you.” You blush at the praise as she leans down to kiss your neck. You tilt your head to the side as she starts making marks along your neck.

“Thank you, sir. I like being your good girl.” She moves her lips to your ear, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. You moan lowly as her tongue comes out to lick the shell of your ear.

“Would you like a treat, pup?” You eagerly nod your head as she pulls back. She walks to the bowl of candy that is on the dining table and brings it over to you. You look inside to find small bean shaped food.

“What are those, Daddy?” She smirks and picks out an orange one with red spots.

“These, baby girl, are called jelly beans they’re from a planet called C-53. They were a gift from my commander. The thing about these are that you could get tricked.” You look at her confused as you take the offered candy.

“Tricked? Who wants trick candy?” Vers giggles at your cuteness as she nods for you to eat it.

“Why don’t you see what you got, baby girl? Let’s see if the candy thinks you’re good or bad. If you get a bad flavor I’ll punish you, if you get a good flavor I’ll fuck you any way you’d like. How does that sound, pup?” Your eyes grow wide with excitement at the possible outcomes to this game.

“So it’s basically trick me or treat me?” She gives you a smirk as she sets down the bowl.

“Come on, don’t delay any more, baby.” You look at the gross colored bean and slowly put it in your mouth. You wait a couple of seconds, nervously, before biting down on the sugary treat. You chew for two seconds before a bitter taste hits your tongue. Your face screws up in disgust as Vers begins to laugh at your horror. The taste of vomit is strong as you subconsciously continue to chew. You frantically look around for something to spit it in when your chin is grabbed roughly.

“You got tricked, baby girl. For your punishment you will finish that piece of candy.” Your eyes start to water as she releases your chin. You’re absolutely disgusted by the flavor, that was scarily exactly how vomit tastes. You really didn’t want to know how they recreated it so well. You chew quickly as to make this torture go faster. Your eyes close tight as you finally swallow the damn thing. You open your eyes again and stick out your tongue for Vers to see.

“Good girl. You took your punishment decently. Now time for your treat.” She hooks her finger into your collar and leads you over to the couch. She bends you over the arm and slaps your right ass cheek. You jump at the suddenness of the action. She tugs at the tail plugged into your ass. You groan at the pleasurable feeling. Her fingers come into contact with your drenched cunt. You moan loudly at the much desired contact.

“Fuck, baby girl. You’re soaked for me already. Does kneeling like my pretty little whore do this to you? So fucking pretty on your knees for me, so good, baby.” She eagerly slams three fingers into your pussy. You scream out at the feeling. She gives you no time to adjust and quickly picks up her pace. Your hands grab onto the couch cushions, clawing the leather roughly. Vers bends over you to nip at your shoulders.

“Does this feel good, baby girl? Hm you like getting fucked on the couch like a whore?” You whimper as she curls her fingers deep inside your cunt, her other hand massages your clit.

“Oh yes, Daddy. I love it when you fuck me like a whore.” She hums and sucks a mark on to your shoulder.

“That’s because you are one, aren’t you, baby girl?” Your cheeks turn a darker shade of red as the shame of what you are hits you. You’ve come to terms with your slave status and yet sometimes it bothers you. How life dealt its cards to you. You were happy with Vers though, you got lucky with her. She notices your silence and slows her fingers pace.

“Everything okay, Y/N?” You release a shaky breath and bring a hand back to pull her head closer to you. She kisses your neck as you massage her head.

“Everything will be once you make me cum, Daddy.” She knows you’re hiding something and she will get to the bottom of it but for now she listens to you. Her fingers pick up the pace once again, making you choke on a moan. Her lips resume their kisses on your neck. It wasn’t long before you were on the edge.

“I’m close, Daddy.” She hums and bites down on your neck.

“Cum for me, baby girl.” Her fingers curl and hit that spongy spot inside you as explosions happen behind your eyelids. You cry out her name as your orgasm hits you. Her fingers slow down and help you ride out your high before she pulls out. You hear her mouth sucking on her fingers then releasing them with a pop. Your body completely relaxed on the couch, tired from kneeling for hours as well as the amazing orgasm it just had. Vers kisses your neck again as she helps you stand up. She carries you to the bed, laying you down gently. She tells you to relax before slowly pulling out the tail from your ass. You groan at the feeling too tired to do anything about it. She climbs in next to you and pulls you close. She kisses your ear as you drift off to sleep dreaming of a different life.


End file.
